Spa Treatments
by TatianaSaphira
Summary: Seto has been a very stressed out young man and takes a chance on a Spa to relax. Only to find a blond god instead - Takes place 6 years after the series - Seto/Katsuya story
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to the story! I wasn't sure if I was going to post this, but I figured, what the hay! The story is complete so if you want the chapters faster, there is a beautiful purple button at the bottom that is itching to be pressed._

* * *

_**Chapter one**_

"You are looking a bit tired Kaiba-sama. Are you getting enough rest?" the man in the grey suit asked the young man, that was currently sitting across from him in the airplane

"Yes, at least I think so." the brunet answered the man

"You don't look it. You look like you are turning 50" the man in the suit said to him

"Albert, I appreciate your concern but..." the tall CEO said to the American sitting across from him but he interrupted him by placing a hand up, in the universal sign of halting all discussions

"Then listen to me. You hired me to take care of your well being. I know you are not sleeping well, and you work worse then a workaholic. Tell me Seto, when was the last time you took a vacation?" Albert asked him as the blue-eyed young man leaned back into the plush leather seats of the private jet that was currently flying back from New York back to Domino Japan. Seto for the last 5 years had been in the States, working on the series of KaibaLand's that him and his brother had begun to put together after Battle City. Where he had left his heart. The pain of seeing his love, his puppy, his soul mate cling to that blonde bitch had broken everything inside him and instead of finishing high school in Domino, he and Mokuba moved their headquarters to the States and Seto finished high school there. For the last 4 years he had been getting his business degree from Harvard, a flight that had pissed off more then one professor, but none dared to question him. Now having his Bachelor in Business Administration, he had taken full control of his company, as Roland and Isono had been running the day to day, with Seto running the admin part from his classes.

That had been when he met Albert, a elderly man that after years away from college had decided to go back and take some courses. Seto had met him one day, after catching the teen in the arboretum crying. He had just learned from his contacts that his puppy had declared that he was going steady with the blonde bitch, the only phrase he could and would use with her and the slight healing that he had, had broken apart again, and he felt like his heart was bleeding on the cold cement of the bench, located in the center of the gardens. It was then that Albert, without a thought, had embraced him, the soul shattering sounds coming from the teen, had broken his own heart and after which, he had never left him alone again.

This had happened nearly 5 years ago, and today him and his mental well being therapist, a title that Albert had given himself were returning to Domino, to the beginning of it all. Albert only hoped that this would be the end of the loneliness that his adopted grandson, a title that he considered Seto to be, would be able to overcome.

‹--**›** **‹** **› ****‹**--**›**

"Yug' come on. I need to get going." a honey eyed blond said to his best friend that was currently still in the kitchen of their shared accommodations

"I know, I'm getting our lunches made." Yugi Motou said to his best friend, Katsuya Jounouchi

"I had totally forgotten about that. Thanks! The spa only allows me breakfast!" Jou said to his friend, as he saw him come out of the kitchen, his wide amethyst eyes sparkling. Of which the other smiled at. He hadn't smiled much in the last 4 years, since the other half of his soul departed for the afterlife, though Jou could not blame him. His own soul mate abandoned him. He couldn't understand what had happened to make Seto leave him, but in 5 years he had not heard anything. He remembered the last day that he had been with everyone, and had remembered finding out that his father had died while he had been on the ship. Mai attempted to console him, but he didn't want her. He wanted his soul mate. When he was able to think clearly, he had gone looking for Seto, only to find him gone. And at that, the pain inside him had nearly driven him to do something so drastic, that Mai had put him on her watch. Mai always though of Jou as her little brother, though only once had she thought more of him, but after catching him looking at the brunet bishounen with a hunger that quite literally took her breath away, she vowed to protect that golden light, the beautiful soul that had begun to fade without Seto around.

About six months later, the pain of everyone leaving him had nearly extinguished the spark of his life, and it was at that point that Mai left the young teen no choice, and took guardianship of him and forced him to move in with her. A couple of boys that had seen that, let out a rumour that they were boyfriend/girlfriend and that he was now shacking up with her. Only their inner friends knew what was happening, and they all helped the blond Adonis in his hour of need. Over time, and past high school graduation, Jou got better and began to work part time jobs. Mai's parents had heard what had happened and her role in everything and had forgiven her for whatever transgression they had believed she had done. Mai was fine with not going to college as she was more concerned with Jou, so with their influence, they had enrolled him into a cooking school. It was just shortly after this that they had died, leaving Mai completely alone, but Jou had decided to stay with her as long as she needed him. And he had found a job that had made him happy. He had been working at the Hot Springs Spa located at the center of the large arboretum inside the Domino Park. The spa itself was only minutes away from his college and after the last 4 years he had loved being so close. The spa had also integrated some of his Tapas dishes into their suite of packages for the tired world travellers that they entertained.

"Jou...you good?" Yugi asked his best friend. They had recently gotten an apartment together, as Mai had felt that they both needed each other, in ways that no one else could understand. It was like their souls cried out to each other, and they could find solace in only each other. Mai had known her soul mate was not born with her, and she would have to wait a while for it, so in the meantime she treated Jou like the son she would never have.

"I'm dealing. That's the best I can offer ya. You know as well as I do, the pain doesn't lessen. Nothing can." Jou said, his eyes watering again as the open wound in his heart began to crush him again.

"Jou, maybe you should take today off. I can feel how much today is bothering you." Yugi said stroking the arm of his friend

"No, I can't. Something tells me inside Yug' that I need to be there today. I wish I knew what, but something is pulling me there today. No, I have to be there." Jou said closing his eyes and placing a hand over his heart.

"Okay, but be well today. Ryou wants to meet up tonight. His dad is still hounding him to get his Masters in Egyptology and wants me to help convince his dad that he doesn't need it." Yugi said about their former friend. After Battle City and the Memory world incidents, Ryou's father had taken him back to England and had enrolled him into Oxford. There he had been getting his Doctorate in Egyptology, mostly against his will.

"I will see. As long as Marik isn't around I'll be good." Jou said, his voice dark. He had never forgiven the blond Egyptian for the event that had taken his life, even if it had been only for a few seconds. In those seconds, he had felt the pain of his soul mate, screaming and it was then that he had recognized who it was, and had stared at the shaken and wide eyed Seto Kaiba. After their battles he had longed to run into his arms, but something inside stopped him. Then he had gotten word of his father, and his soul cried out in agony. When it had quietened down, he found himself in the arms of Mai, and he could no longer feel Seto around him. Leaving her side, he frantically searched high and low for the residual trace of his mate. Hours past and after searching ever crevice of the blimp he had to face the truth that his soul mate, in his greatest hour of need, abandoned him. And this caused him greater harm then he ever thought possible. The Pharaoh, consoling Yugi as he could see his best friend wide eyed and frantic, had sensed that he was about to do something very bad, and irreversible. Taking over Yugi's body he tore after the aura of the blond, to find him with one of Seto's swords in his hand, attempting to slit his wrists. Tears were flowing down his face, and he was hyperventilating from the sheer terror of the feelings. The Pharaoh at that, had felt physically knocked back, so in fear of the emotions of despair and heartache of the boy that he enveloped him into an aura of the Shadow Realm, until the heartache could be lessened.

It had taken many months, and Jou had missed a lot of school, but the Pharaoh had not left his side, keeping his mind in shadows until the day that he could awoken. Finally about 6 months later, he had attempted once more to remove the shadows and feel the trace of his mind to see if it had healed enough for him to be released without him harming himself again. And that was when Mai took him into her home, and had begun home schooling him, to get him caught up. Which surprising had not taken very long, and even though he did not graduate with his class, he had finished school in the late August of the same year. Just in time for his college to start.

"I promise, he won't be. Marik knows that he causes you harm and respects your wishes to not be near you. He does wish that one day you will change your mind, but for now, he understands." Yugi said to his friend. As he looked at him, he was still in awe of his aura. Which thanks to his exposure to the Shadow magic, he could now see the aura's that surround people. He knew his was a light blue, but Jou's was always a shining gold, but the inner core was a mix of black and cobalt blue, which he knew was his sadness, and his soul mate.

"It will be a long time then. Anyways, we should get going." Jou said and then locked the door behind them as the headed out of the apartment, and headed to work. Both of them worked at the spa now, Yugi as a masseuse, and Jou as their chef. As they headed out, something made Jou look up into the sky and his mouth dropped open. And Yugi for just a moment, thought he saw Jou's aura flare up into the sky, sending his golden aura upwards


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you everyone that has viewed the story and the two that were kind enough to leave me a comment. Coming into work and seeing those lovely emails from everyone made me feel so good. Thank you._

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

As they began their descent, Seto sat up rigidly into his chair and rapidly began taking in deep breaths attempting to calm himself. As they had headed over Domino, he had felt the sharp pain and then the greatest warmth he had ever known envelope him, arousing him far greater then anything he had ever experienced. Now beginning to settle, he opened his eyes that unconsciously he had closed and saw his friend stare at him. With a smirk on his face

"What are you so happy about?" Seto said in a gruff voice

"You didn't feel that? I know I did." Albert said the smirk still present. He had seen the flash of gold fly through the floor of the plane and then encase Seto within, greeting him like a lover would.

"What was it?" Seto said, not even bothering to lie to him. One thing that Albert had insisted on, was that Seto not play games with him. Saying something along the line that he was too old for those kind of games, and that it would not serve anyone to lie to him.

"If I was to guess, I would say your soul mate said hi. He is rather powerful to be able to do that from up here. Isn't he?" Albert guessed as Seto had not told him the gender of his soul mate but now seeing the aura he could tell from it that it was masculine.

"Yes he is, he survived Ra's wrath..." Seto murmured and then his eyes grew large as he had just revealed who is soul mate was. Something that not even Mokuba had gotten out of him.

"Ahhh...so that is who it is. You DO have taste. If I was attracted to men, I'd have nailed that." Albert said using a term that he had caught Mokuba using the last time he had seen him

"Too bad he isn't attracted to me..." Seto murmured again, now red faced at his friend's candour

"Considering what he just sent you, I would say he is. Straight men wouldn't send a signal like that. I have only seen it twice in my life, and I was the recipient of one of them. My beautiful Starla was my soul mate and we had many good years together." Albert said, his voice sounding wistful as Seto looked at him

"If he was so attracted to me, then I would have known. But he ran to that woman. That was when I left." Seto said bitterly

"Did you ever ask him. Did you ever confront him?" Albert asked already knowing the answer. He knew the iceberg known as Seto Kaiba and in the 5 years that he had known him, only him and Mokuba ever saw him as anything remotely warm. And even then it was always just on the edge of frostbite. He knew that his soul mate hurt him badly, but he suspected that the hurt was far worse for his soul mate, as Seto had a habit of reacting versus talking

"Why would I talk to him, when that blond BITCH was all over my puppy." Seto spat out, the feelings that he had been given had begun to dissipate

"Kaiba-sama, we are approaching the tarmac, you may want to buckle up." a voice said from the pilot's chamber

"Seto for being a genius, you are awful stupid." Albert said sitting down as the plane began to land and Seto joined him and sat down and fastened their seat belts

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Seto said, the ice literally forming in his voice

"I think you will find out. Maybe when you get to the office you should find out what has been happening to your...what did you call him? Ah yes, your puppy." Albert said with a smirk that Seto knew would not bode well for him if he defied him

"It's a good thing I like you." Seto said with a slight grin. Not even Mokuba could get away with speaking to him like that, though if he got his puppy, he would allow him to...maybe

"Kaiba-sama, we have landed and Kaiba-san has reported that your limo is outside waiting for you." the pilot said coming out of the cockpit

"Very well, and thank you for the flight." Seto said nodding at his pilot and stood up and began walking to the door. He had his briefcase beside the door, and his trademark white trench coat hanging on the hook. Putting on the coat and then picking up his briefcase he watched the door open and the stairs had been placed so that he and Albert could leave and head to the limo. Walking down the stairs, he could see the driver assigned to him as he no longer had much of his main interests here, and headed into the limo. Albert seemed to speak to the driver in hushed tones and then entered the limo sitting on the opposite side of Seto. He had learned a long time ago, that while Seto allowed him into his world, he was not allowed close. No one had, not since that day. Not even Mokuba could get close to him. It was what led Albert to believe that coming back to Japan, to the sight of it all, was Seto's well being.

Seto would not admit it, but his health was fading, and it was nothing no drugs or herbal remedies could fix. It was soul deep. He needed his soul mate, he needed the constant sun of that one person, to give Seto his warmth. Now knowing who, as he had seen the Battle City finals, and the world had watched Katsuya Jounouchi survive the Winged Dragon of Ra's fire blast, only to fall a minute later. And only a few had seen the footage of the stoic, and icy CEO scream a soul deep cry from his heart as he felt his soul mate die. Albert had seen it, but had not made the connection until he had seen the aura of gold. He had remembered seeing it from the young blond Adonis, which he had been nicknamed, and many had wanted him. Regardless of if they were straight or gay.

"So where are we going?" Seto asked as the limo started up and began driving into the center of the city

"Well I thought that since you needed some relaxation, that you should spend your morning at the spa. I had heard of a beautiful one at the heart of the city." Albert said remembering his research that he had done, when he had decided that Seto needed a break

"I have work to do." Seto said as if the statement would be the end of the discussion. He should have known that the kindly gentleman would not take that as a no

"Don't care. As of now you are on vacation. And you can't gainsay me. You made it possible for me to do so. So...call your secretary and tell her that I will handle any of the meetings you have today. You are as of this moment on vacation for a day." Albert said as Seto slightly narrowed his eyes in disbelief that he would do this to him

"Seto, you need it. Even if you won't admit it to yourself, you need this. Perhaps something at the spa can help you in ways I know I can't." Albert said not at all realizing or knowing the full impact of what he told him. Days later he would laugh heartily at it, but now he looked at the young man, still mostly a child in regards to his emotions and the pain seeping from him, filled the limo with energy that he knew was volatile.

"Fine, let's get this over with" Seto said with a gruff voice as they drove on.

**‹**--**›** **‹ Hearts! Hearts! Hearts! ** **› ‹**--**›**

"Yug' did you get a list of who you are working on today?" Jou asked his friend as they were sitting in the spa's mini cafeteria, constructed for their workers

"Yes, and it seems that I only have one appointment. Some CEO has been booked for me all day." Yugi said perplexed

"Wow...that hasn't happened before. I wonder who it is? Hmmm, if he or she is that stressed out, I think I will whip that person up some food that will help them de-stress. What did you have planned for the morning?" Jou asked, not sure of how heavy he should made the food

"Well, if the person needs my services all day, I was going to start with a deep tissue massage and then use a mud treatment on him, then wrap him in seaweed." Yugi said

"That will work. While he or she is wrapped I can serve him something to eat." Jou said already planning the menu

"Great. Well I need to get things started." Yugi said as he took a last swig of the honey peach smoothie that Jou had made himself and Yugi. Jou sat back and stared off into space, as the pain in his heart began to grow, like a storm cloud was about to descend

_'What is going on?' _Jou whispered to himself as the white fluffy clouds drifted by above them. Closing his eyes, he remembered one of the most favourite of his memories. Seto in the boy's shower.

It had been a late class, and Seto had been held back by one of the teachers. Jou had noticed this, as Seto rarely showered with others present, but in this case, he was going to get an eyeful of Dragon. He had already hidden himself in the shower area, just waiting for his lover to come in. From his vantage point, he would be able to see a full frontal view of his love walking towards where the showers were and then would be able to see a side view of him as he showered. He was already looking so forward to it, his body already hard and dripping. And then his beautiful Dragon entered, and his heart stopped. Never, never had he imagined the utter perfection that was Seto Kaiba. He knew he was tall, and all leg, but his torso was lean but taunt at the same time. And so beautifully chiseled. And his abs...so toned and chiseled that Da Vinci would have killed to have gotten a hold of his body. As Jou was in complete awe of his body he almost missed Seto leaning down and turning on the water. And then the water just enhanced his body, as Jou was entranced by the sight of the body rippling as Seto began to wash his hair.

And then Seto did something so unexpected, so out of character for him, he began to move his slicked hands over his body, lightly pinching his nipples and lightly moaning as he did. And then Jou got to witness a very awake Dragon, and if he hadn't come at the first sight of his Dragon naked, he just about did seeing that beautiful arching cock rise to proportions that made Jou wince slightly, imaging it grinding deep into his body. Jou had come to terms with what it meant to be Seto Kaiba's mate, and even though he was a very dominate person, being Seto's lover automatically made him a Uke of the relationship. Watching him, and trying very, very hard not to rush out and gobble that beautiful cock down his throat, he saw him, softly stroke that glorious piece of anatomy, gaining proportions that had Jou groaning even more, as he saw that it was still growing in length. It then made Jou realize that if he was going to be taking that into his mouth, a banana wasn't going to be helping, and wondered if he could find longer legumes to be practicing on. Then thought to himself _'Fuck it, I'll just practise on him' _and moved himself out of his hiding place and moved himself in front of the long and thick cock and moving forward took the beautiful phallus into his mouth, to the utter shock of the brunet above him.

_'What do you think you are doing...' _Seto had said to him, though his voice was definitely higher pitched then ever before

_'If ya hav'ta ask that, then I ain't doin' this right' _Jou had said to him, and took him deeper, his nose now nestled within the sparse hair of the brunet's curls. And then began to hum as he moved faster against him, dying of thirst and wanting to taste Crème a la Dragon. He could then feel the hitching of his lover's voice and the slight tightening of his body and he almost started bawling as his dragon shot his seed deep down his throat. As Seto's body had begun relaxing, Jou had slowly let go of the boy and with tears glistening in his eyes, he then finally looked up at his beautiful Dragon. And wished he never had, as the glacial blue eyes were bearing down on him, shooting lasers at him.

_'Don't you __**DARE **__ever come near me again, you fucking mutt. You ever defile me like that again and I will have you neutered!' _Seto had exclaimed to him, but Jou had seen through that and realized that maybe he should have kissed him first instead of deep throating him. It was then he vowed to make sure the next time he declared himself he would.

But as Jou thought back to the one time that he had gotten close to his soul mate, it was just a few weeks later that he had announced the Battle City tournament and well he knew well the result of that. Though at the time he didn't know he was. Not until he died and felt the pain.

Sighing from remembrance, he glanced and saw that most people had left the cafeteria and he looked up and turned to see the clock. Seeing that it was now 8:00am in the morning, he closed his eyes and with a mental breath braced himself for the day, as he knew that his emotions were on an all time high today. _'Of course' _Jou thought _'Today was the first day in five years that I had thought about that memory'_

Moving into the kitchen he began to make some of the dishes for the CEO and the other patrons of the spa. They had a few of them that while they didn't partake in the spa, came for his lunches, and most of the other workers would bring in his small meals for the clients. So he began preparing today meal of Gorgonzola Bruschetta made with peaches and apricots, drizzled with honey and the cheese, Cucumber Dill Tea Sandwiches, Spicy Mango Asian Salad, Wild Mushroom and Black Truffle Organic Risotto and for their pallet cleanser Rose Passionflower Sangria made with a non-alcoholic Pinot wine, all made with organic fruits and vegetables that were grown right in the arboretum, which was a speciality of the spa. And one of the reasons that both Jou and Yugi were one of the best workers at the spa, as they both worked with Organic materials.

Finishing all of this just before 11:00 am he saw his best friend rush into the room, his amethyst eyes wide and frantic.

"Jou...Jou...you gotta come see..." was all the 23 year old former Duellist Champion said

"Yug'?! What has gotten you so upset?" Jou said, in his hand was a few of the Bruschetta's for the front door, that the receptionist liked having for people who were waiting for their appointments. Each day it was different, but he had heard someone mentioning the beautiful Peach trees and wished that they could eat a few of them. Which is what led to him making it part of the Bruschetta today.

"Don't speak, for the love of Ra don't speak but come with me." Yugi said dragging him into the room that Yugi used for his spa sessions. And as Jou spotted the figure inside, he had to clamp a hand over his mouth, as it had been almost exactly 5 years since he had seen that beautiful heart shaped ass. Jou then dragged Yugi back out into the hallway and closed the door so that the relaxed occupant inside could not hear them

"What the HELL is he doing in there! I thought he and Mokuba left for the States!" Jou said in hushed but excited tones

"I don't know Jou, but he's here. By Ra, he's here! Jou we can't let him get away again!" Yugi said reminding his best friend of WHY he couldn't be allowed to leave. At least not without another personal discussion.

"I know. I know...I think I knew when he came. Ya remember when I looked up in the sky Yug'. I felt something then. It was like my heart was above me." Jou said wistfully, remembering the feeling

"Well now seeing who is in there, maybe he was. Anyways, I need to get started. Jou we will be about 2 hours. The deep tissue will be at least an hour. And the mud bath and the wrapping is gonna take me at least another hour. He's so tall." Yugi said looking at the brunet, almost in longing

"Back off Yug'. He's mine." Jou said possessively but with a smirk at his best friend. He knew that he was not attracted to the CEO. Like Jou, he only wanted Atem. Only Atem could fill the longing inside Yugi.

"I would never get between a dog and his bone." Yugi said with a blush and a giggle as he was the only one that knew that Jou had blown the icy CEO.

"I shouldn't have told you that. Damn you for getting me drunk that one time." Jou said about the one and only time that Jou had been given alcohol. The person in question did not know about his abhorrence of alcohol and had spiked his drinks of pure alcohol, getting him very drunk very quickly. That was when he had broken down and began crying to Yugi, and had told him of his soul mate and his first rejection in the showers.

"Jou, I told you that I would never tell, and I haven't. None of the others know that you love Seto, that you two are soul mates and that you have had sexual relations." Yugi said looking down at his friends hands that were shaking.

"I wouldn't call having that dick down my throat relations. But thanks. Now you are right, we gotta go. I got some tasty food to make for my Dragon, and I think I am gonna start with the Dragon fruit that is almost ripe. At least it was a few days ago." Jou said hugging his friend close and heading down the hall, leaving the diminutive former duellist to face his greatest rival.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews, and those that have this on alerts. Kinda forgot to upload this a few days ago, but here you go. Remember the story is complete, so feel free to use the review button to poke me to update_

* * *

_'I thought I heard someone come inside...' _Seto thought to himself, feeling very exposed lying there nearly naked. _'Oh wait, I am.' _he dryly thought to himself as he felt the draft again of the door opening, and attempted to turn to see his masseuse. Unfortunately where he had been placed in the table made it nearly impossible to turn without disturbing the massage. So he left it, as the masseuse placed a warm and heated blanket onto his lower bottom, and then what felt like a heating pad onto his lower back. The lights had been lowered to nearly nothing, and the sounds coming from the stereo was of a babbling brook, with a harp and flute in the background. As the masseuse came around to his front, he could see that he was short, as he could make out the legs of the man, and he could feel himself being lowered by the worker. Then he could begin to smell lavender and vanilla and with that, he could feel a hot oiled hand being placed onto his shoulders and with that, the man began to work slowly on them, using pressure points onto him, in the attempt to remove the knots that 5 years of secret longing had made him one walking knot of an iceberg glacier.

Nothing in this life did he regret more, then his knee jerk reaction to the wondrous gift that his Puppy Adonis had gifted him. Every day of his life he berated himself and castigated himself on his utter stupidity at lashing out like that at him. That was in complete opposite of what he wanted to do. What he wanted to do, within his heart was to leaned down and take the blond into his mouth and prepare him to the fucking of the century. And seeing the glistening eyes in the boy, he could see he would not have objected. Seeing the boy there with his cum dribbling out of his mouth and the glistening of his spiky lashes had made him swell with longing. And to this day he had no idea _**WHY**_he had behaved like that. Afterwards, scared out of his mind at hurting his soul mate again, which Seto had always known, he stayed away from him for as long as he could. Only a few times, like when Jou had challenged him, did he almost bring up how well he looked on his knees but he reined in every emotion he had to stop himself from doing so.

Remembering the feeling of the blond deep throating him had given him some current pleasant sensations, ones that currently he did not want to be exposed while here. So while the masseuse was working on his shoulders, he thought about business and meetings. Which very quickly cooled his ardour, but unknowingly had tightened up his muscles. Of which the masseuse narrowed his eyes, as he had felt the brunet underneath his hands had begun to relax greatly.

"Seto-kun, you need to relax" Yugi said, attempting to lower his voice so that Seto would not suspect who he was. Unfortunately, it didn't work, and Seto lifted his upper chest and looked straight at the man. Then gasped

"Motou?! What are you doing here?" he asked narrowing his eyes

"Tending to your needs. You were relaxed a minute ago. I want you to go back to that frame of mind, otherwise this will not work." he said, as he slowly pushed him back down, and with calming strokes, brushed his hands against his upper shoulder blades

"Then talk to me. How are things." Seto said gruffly, not really caring about the others, but hoping that he would hear something about Jou

"Things are well. Grandfather retired about 4 years ago and is in Florida with Professor Hopkins. Honda and Otogi got together after Serenity told them that she wasn't interested in boys. Surprisingly her and Tea got together, and are both in New York. I am surprised you didn't hear about that." Yugi said as he began to use his slight body weight as a lever and began the deep massage that he had promised Jou for his love.

"I don't really care about them, and you know it. I know you aren't stupid, so don't insult my intelligence. You know who I want to hear about. How is Jou and Mai. Making lots of BABIES together" the CEO spat out, hurt and rage being felt within every inch of his voice. Then Yugi finally realized why Seto left Jou. And smiled. He knew how to fix his best friends broken heart and soul, and even if he could not be with Atem, he was going to bask in the glory of these two soul mate's love

"That is a bit impossible for them. See Mai's soul mate wasn't born with her, so she decided this life to lead a chaste life. As for Jou, well something after the battles nearly destroyed him. He was in a lot of pain already as he had found out that after seeing his son die on national television, Jou's father committed suicide by alcohol poisoning. The noose didn't help either. Your man Isono told him just as the battles finished and we had been waiting for you to leave. But we couldn't find you. Mai helped him by consoling him but at that time he kept moaning for soul mate, all he wanted was his soul mate. All of us didn't understand what he was talking about. Later I found out but by then, Jou was found with a sword in his hand, being held back by Atem. Apparently he was about to commit suicide himself because apparently his soul mate abandoned him. At least that is what he was screaming. Oh Seto, the look on his face was sheer terror and he was hyperventilating so badly that he couldn't breathe. But Atem knew what to do, and he placed Jou into a kind of coma for a while. So that his soul could heal. See, something happened to his soul. At the time I didn't understand what it was, until I had to watch Atem leave me. It was the abandonment of his soul mate. It crushed him. I still feel the loss every day of my life. And I will until the day I die. I would have joined Atem instantly but Jou made me promise not to leave him. At least until he could find his soul mate again. If he could and be with him, I had his permission to join Atem. I dream of that day every day of my existence. To me this isn't life. Being with Atem, ruling the Land of the Dead with my soul mate...that is going to be life for me. But Jou needed me. I heal him as best as I can, but I am a poor substitute. He knows I love him very much, but I am not his soul mate. And only that mate will ever be able to heal him." Yugi said hoping that he had given the CEO enough information to be able to heal Jou. He saw Atem every night in his dreams, feeling the warmth of his mate and every morning he had to wake up to find him gone, and he was all alone again

"Are you lying to me Motou? Because if Isono knew about Jou's dad, he would have told me...he would have...he would have...told...me..." as the brunet began to lose the battle of his emotions and began to softly cry, hearing how wrong he had been about Jou and heart sickened that he had nearly lost Jou again, the second time to his own stupidity

"Seto-kun..." Yugi said as he could feel the waves of remorse and grief rolling off of him. "Seto-kun, I was going to give you a deep tissue massage, but I think you need to be alone for a minute. I am sorry that I told you all of that, I did not want to distress you." Yugi said now very sorry for deliberately telling him the worst details of what had happened

"You didn't. You are freeing me. I was wrong...I was wrong..." Seto sobbed as he lifted himself up and curled his knees against his chest.

"Seto-kun, do you see that mud bath there?" Yugi said pointing at the small bathtub. Seto nodded to him though he still was not looking at anything, so involved with how stupid he had been, how so untrusting of his feelings for the blond that the slightest hint that he wasn't faithful to him...

"Seto-kun, I want you to head into it for me. I know you are in pain, and I won't pretend that I don't know. I didn't tell you those things to hurt you, but make you understand. Only I and Atem know who Jou's soul mate is. Though I suspect that Mai does as well. She is so like a mother to him, it may have slipped out. Please...try to relax. You came here for relaxation and I want to give this to you. Please?" Yugi begged him, knowing that he had to get Jou in here fast. If Seto reacted like Jou did, Jou would never survive it. And if their souls were destroyed there would be no more chances. A destroyed soul could never coalesce to form again.

"Okay..." Seto murmured as he allowed Yugi to guide him in. And as discretely as possible he kept his eyes upwards, so that he would not see the spectacular package that Jou, in his drunken raging had bragged about to Yugi

Helping him into it, he placed a washcloth onto his eyes one that would help relax him, and left the room. As he did, he could hear the soft sobbing coming from the now young man, and his heart cried out in response. He wanted to go back and comfort him, but he knew he was the wrong person. The right person was in the kitchen making his lover a luncheon fit for the gods that they both still served. Heading as fast as he could, he headed to the kitchen. He could see that a few of the dishes appeared to be done, and were set aside on the table. Looking at the differences in them, he knew that those were for his soul mate, made with as much love as he could. Not caring about his protesting friend, he grabbed him and dragged him back down the hall.

"Yug'!! What the hell are you doing!" Jou said as Yugi stopped outside of the door

"I told him. GO!" Yugi said as Jou looked at his best friend in shock.

"Are you that eager to die Yug'. I don't want to lose you yet." Jou said his eyes brimming with tears.

"You made me a promise, and for 5 years I have lived with this. You soul mate is experiencing the same crushing pain that you felt. Do you remember what you did? Get in there." Yugi said as he opened the door. Inside Jou could see Seto with his hands in his face, and could not only hear, but feel the heart wrenching cries from him. Without a thought, Jou walked up to him and pulled his head to his chest, and allowed the brunet to cry into his chest. Looking up, he saw Yugi's face and with a smile, Yugi left the room, leaving the two alone inside

Silently, the two of them held each other close, as Seto cried out all his fears and heartache that he had gone through for the last 5 years without Jou. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the crying stopped. And in its place started hiccupping. Of which the blond smiled. Placing a kiss onto his forehead he moved the brunet's face upwards and smiled his angelic smile to his soul mate

"Jou?! It's you!" Seto exclaimed as Jou's smile became wider

"Hey that rhymed!" Jou said with a wide grin, softly stroking the face of his mate

"Smartass. What are you doing here?" Seto said gently teasing, though he wasn't sure where his softness came from. But he wasn't complaining. He liked being this free with him

"Well for one I work here with Yug'. I'm the chef here. Speaking of which...stay put. And I mean it. We're gunna talk. We got five years of explanations to get through, and your gonna get dehydrated. One thing before I go and get us something to eat and drink. I love you Seto." Jou said and with that leaned down to the stunned brunet and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I made a promise the last time that I declared myself that I would kiss you instead of eat you. Now that is fulfilled. Now stay." Jou said as the still stunned brunet just looked at his mate as he sauntered out of the room. Of which Seto realized he was still naked in the mud bath. In about a minutes time, as he was analyzing how he was going to get out of this predicament, the person who put him into it walked into the room.

"I haven't seen Jou glow that brightly in a long time. Thank you. Oh damn, you're still in there. Well, may as well do the next thing. Come on, lets get you to the table." Yugi babbled as he walked over to the small tub and with a grace that he had learned, helped him out of the tub and even though he was completely covered in mud, he was beet red.

"Seto-kun I can't see anything, and even if I wanted to, Jou would punch me and Atem would spank me. Though that might be fun." Yugi said as he caught Seto's smirk then curious look. "Yes I still see Atem, every single night where he makes glorious love to me. But it is a dream and not real. I want the real. I need it. Atem is never going to be reborn as he rules the Land of the Dead now. He has told me that as his mate I can join him if I was willing to give up my rebirths. I would be with him for all eternity, and I want that." Yugi explained as he got Seto onto the table and began to use the seaweed onto his body, wrapping him up into it. As he began wrapping Seto's chest area, already finished with the lower part, Jou returned with his tray cart of food. Given the amount that he brought it was a large one, but on the top of it was the Sangria that he had made for him, that Jou knew he would need to drink.

"Well don't you look like the delicious one." Jou said with a large grin

"Grrrr..." Seto murmured as Yugi began to wrap his arms and hands

"Guess this time you won't be escaping me. Yug' is making sure of that." Jou said as he poured the Sangria into a cup with a straw in it. He had done this for other patrons, and knew that they would be able to drink it this way. For the food however, he usually let the patrons eat on their own, the act of feeding them far to intimate. For Seto however, well...it was going to be one hell of a foreplay.

"Albert planned this didn't he?" Seto said his tone getting more agitated. Now that he understood, it occurred to him that his associate probably planned this. However, he saw the look of confusion on both their faces

"Albert? Who is that?" Yugi said as he finished the second arm and began to wrap his chest, taking great care NOT to look at the fact that Seto's chest was incredibly toned and the mud wasn't hiding it. He must have revealed his glance as he caught Jou's frown.

"Never mind. So Jou, what exactly are you doing in here? Don't you have other work to do?" Seto said curious but still trying to maintain his persona.

"Maybe, but right now nothing is more important then the well being of a client. Besides, do you really think I am gonna let you go this time?" Jou said looking at his love

"Don't you feel at all uncomfortable with the midget present?" Seto said though not intending it to be harsh, but failing in that.

"No, I don't. Who do you think has been comforting me for 5 years. Certainly not my soul mate. He was too chickshit and scared to stick around." Jou said harshly back

"You were nearly fucking that blonde **BITCH** right on MY Blimp!" Seto said just as harshly

"Oh you are NOT going there. My father **DIED**! And where were you! You **FUCKING** took off instead of talking to me!" Jou began shouting at him.

Yugi, knowing that while he needed to do this, he didn't need to do this in the spa, put himself between the two fiery souls. "Both of you stop. Yelling at each other isn't going to resolve the issues." Yugi said trying to play mediator. That didn't work very well as Jou began to ball his fists in sheer anger

"I took off because I couldn't bear you turning to someone else!! **_I FUCKING LOVE YOU YOU STUPID MUTT_**!!" Seto screamed at him and then in shock realized what he just said. His mouth was still wide open, as was his eyes as he looked at Jou whose eyes were wide as well.

"Why couldn't you tell me that 5 years ago..." Jou said finally and within seconds he began crying

"I don't know...I don't know..." Seto said, his own emotions, long suppressed now coming to surface and he too began crying again. Jou, moved beyond all emotions, could feel the heartache and torment of his soul mate. He moved without a thought to his mate and with tears flowing came over to the table and wrapped his arms around Seto's neck. Yugi, still looking at them, decided enough was enough and left the room, this time for a while. As he exited, he could still hear their weeping. His own heart was crying as well, as he felt that his time was nearing. Tonight...tonight he would sleep in the arms of his beloved once again, and he would never be apart from him again. Coming to the front, he let them know that Jou was assisting the client in the back and that they were not to be disturbed for any reason, other then death. With that taken care of, he went into the arboretum, to look for a few of his favourite flowers, that he wanted around him when he completed the ritual that would send him to his soul mate. Jou had thought he would be just slitting his wrists and dying that way, and originally he had thought he would be, until Atem had told him that if he did that, Kami would not allow him to move to Osiris. No, he had to perform a ritual in his name to be moved to the elusive Death God, and with that, his entire soul would be released with a pure intention. Finding the flowers that he wanted to be breathing in, he gathered the Calla Lilies and the Stargazer Lilies as well. Finding a few of the white roses and Freesias as well, he gathered them and walked out of the arboretum. He knew that if he did it right now, Jou would come to the Land of the Dead just to kick his ass, THEN kill him again. So he wanted to wait to make sure that his best friend would be safe before doing this. Besides, from what Atem said, if Jou witnessed it, it might make him feel better.

Gathering the white robes that he had made, in wait for this day. The day that he would die and rebirth to his lover.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you to all that have reviewed. Here is the latest chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it - Lots of Lime and bit of Lemon so fair warning. Then again, if you know my work...Lemons are part and parcel to my style._

_Enjoy my pretties_

* * *

Inside the room, Jou was holding Seto's head against his chest. He was still mostly mummified by the seaweed that Yugi had attempted to dress him in, but as things had progressed, he had given up, and left the two of them alone. Neither were aware of the time that had passed until Seto attempted moving.

"Pup, this is starting to itch. Wanna get me out of this?" Seto asked, the mud completely dried now, and the seaweed no longer wet or even damp.

"Yeah sure. I remember being Yug's guinea pig for this, so I remember how to get ya out of this." Jou said as he began unwrapping his gorgeous package, a small blush appearing on his cheeks, making the normally apricot coloured skin glow

"Now no peeking..." Seto said with a slight grin as he could see his future lover blush

"I've already seen ya naked. I can wait." Jou said casually as Seto began grinning

"Well I haven't seen you...yet." Seto said a promise within his voice

"Don'tcha worry. Ya will. I'm gonna be riding ya all night long. I ain't lettin' ya go again. Yure MINE" Jou declared as he stopped the unwrapped and leaned down and possessively kissed him. Holding him close for a good minute until their lungs demanded air, he released him and smiled down at him.

"I think you have mistaken who is the dominant, pup." Seto said staring into the golden eyes of his lover

"If ya had claimed me 5 years ago, I would have eagerly accepted my role. Now...no. Ya want me on my back in a permanent basis, ya gotta earn it." Jou said with narrowed eyes. Ones that met widened cerulean blues in shock

"You are denying me?! Your soul mate!" Seto said sitting up, though his lower half and his arms were still in the seaweed

"I never said I was denying ya. I said I ain't gunna be on my back until I can trust ya. You destroyed me, and only Yugi and Mai put me back tagetha. You lost the right to demand me on my back takin' it up the ass for you, when you walked away from me. Ya knew I loved ya. I had ya so deep down my throat that even 5 years later I can still taste your sweet cum. So until I can trust ya, I ain't the uke. Don't like it, then there is the door. But if you walk out that door because yure afraid again, don't you ever come back. And that goes for all our future lives. I won't take a mealy-mouthed mate. I want my Dragon and I deserve nothing less." Jou said watching Seto's face for the myriad of emotions

"I am your Dragon, that has not changed. Jou...Katsuya...I love you." Seto said his eyes slightly tearing.

"I know, and I love you. But I don't trust ya...yet. Seto, I wanted to die without you. And if Atem hadn't stopped me, I would have been dead the last 5 years. That is the power you had over me. I won't give ya that kind of power again until I believe ya won't ever treat me like that again." Jou said softly stroking his face.

"Then take me...take me as you see fit. I can't be without you again. I haven't been alive these last 5 years. Just don't leave me..." Seto said his eyes full of tears, of the ice wall behind his heart was now in complete meltdown and the emotions that he had encased inside were now in the open and raw. Raw with need for his soul mate. Willing to do anything, to be with his soul mate.

"Then let me get ya out of this, then we will go from there." Jou said, willing to try. He began to move quickly and got all the seaweed off of him. It took some time, as Yugi was very good at wrapping, but with it all removed, he hungrily moved his gaze over a mud encased CEO.

"By the gods, I can't wait to taste ya again." Jou whispered as he helped him into the small shower on the side, to wash away the mud. Turning on the heat, he helped him inside, and with there moved his hands all across the creamy white skin of the brunet, getting more turned on.

"And I you. And I will. I have wanted to see you naked for so long." Seto said, the tears still flowing, so uncharacteristically, his body raging with need for his mate

"Ya will. I promise. In the meantime...I want a snack." Jou said with an evil grin, as he fell to his knees and took the long and gorgeous phallus into his mouth deep within his mouth

"Nyahhh...Gods...Katsu...Fuck..." Seto chanted as the bright golden haired man took him deeper, sucking with light pressure at the top and then deep pressure as he slid him in and out of his mouth. As Seto leaned back and spread his legs, Jou took the opportunity and felt around his entrance gently.

"Gods...So...Good..." Seto moaned as Jou slipped a finger inside, stretching him for the main event. Smiling against Seto's groin he began to hum as he inserted a second finger and felt around for his prostate. Moving around, he kept looking for it moaning as he continued to suckle the cock until he finally found it. Seto then began screaming from the pleasure and then released ribbons of cum down Jou's throat, which he greedily drank it, sucking on him, milking him for more as he added a third finger and furiously stroked the prostate. At that it made Seto come again, completely unexpectedly. Jou relaxed his throat and accepted more, greedily taking all he could give him. Finally the tall brunet, after steadying himself by placing his hands against the shower doors, released his hands fell down, gracefully sliding as he went.

"Thank you for my snack. It was as delicious as I remembered." Jou said his eyes brightly glowing from happiness, and unshed tears glistened his amber honey coloured eyelashes.

"Fuck you did to me again...I want you...gods I want you." Seto said in a quiet voice, as he was too drained for anything else.

"I know, and ya will. Come on, I don't want our first time here. Do ya got a hotel room?" Jou asked as he helped steady the CEO as he was wobbling on his feet from the powerful orgasms.

"Yes, let me get my cell and I will call the limo." Seto said, walking unsteadily to his pants pocket and still naked called the limo driver to come and pick him up. He then called the hotel and told them to set up a do not disturb for the rest of the afternoon, evening, and morning and to arrange for a display of cold cuts and fruits for a very long business meeting. The chefs there said that they would set up something so that they did not have to disturb the CEO and also arranged for cold drinks to be brought up as well. While he spoke into his phone, he began to get himself dressed again, as Jou looked for some lubrication that he would need for later. Finding some of Yugi's favourite scented gel he grabbed it and watched Seto attempt to steady himself. Unlike Seto, he had not released yet and was so keyed up from fucking Seto into oblivion that he was trying to stay still.

"Limo is on it's way. So what are you going to do about your job? Don't you have to let them know you are leaving?" Seto asked, watching his powerfully aroused future lover squirm.

"I usually only work until 2pm anyways, and it's nearly that. They'll be fine with me leaving a bit early. Shall we go?" Jou said as Seto left the room first, Jou's eyes not fixed above, but on Seto's ass

"Jou, you done for the day?" one of the female workers said

"Yeah, I just gotta do some cleanup of the kitchen first." Jou said as he led Seto down to the kitchens as he went to clean what was left from the few hours before that Yugi had dragged him to the room. Only to find that other then a few trays, the kitchen was spotless. Smiling that his best friend had everything taken care of for him, he cleaned the few trays that had been brought in from the reception room, and grabbed the tray of fruits and meats that he had already prepared earlier for the late afternoon. Handing one to Seto and carrying the other, he and his lover headed back out, with the trays. Placing them on the table that had been created for them, they left the spa. Seeing the limo already out front waiting for them, they got inside, Jou sitting on the opposite side of him, his fists balled at his sides.

"What are you doing way over there?" Seto asked curious to the blond's behaviour

"Now that we are in private, I get anywhere near ya I am gunna ride ya raw. So since we won't be in private yet, I'm staying away from temptation" Jou said his amber gold blazing in lust for the delicious brunet, whose face was flushed with the promise of heaven

"You realize that we will have to wait until the room is ready." Seto said with amusement

"You realize that I get near ya, yure gonna be naked in five seconds." Jou promised him, as Seto's eyes widened and his face flushed

"I hope you can deliver on that promise." Seto said with amusement.

"I may still be a virgin, but I've been practising for ya. Oh hell ya I can." Jou said smirking at him

"So am I, I only wanted you." Seto said with a smile that took Jou's breath away.

"Jou, come here. I want to be near you." Seto asked, patting his hand against the seat

"Fine, but I ain't responsible for my behaviour." Jou said as he moved himself over beside Seto.

"See, this isn't so bad." Seto said as he wrapped his arm around the blond and slightly pushed him towards his own shoulder, wanting him closer to his body.

"You may have released...twice...but I haven't." Jou said trying to resist the urge to rub himself against the man

"I can take care of that you know." Seto said as he moved his hand down the soft face of his mate. Hearing the slight moan coming from the blond, he smiled as he moved his hand further down the blond's body. Arching at his touch, Seto moved further down the the waistband of the blond's pants, tracing his finger along the edge of it, teasing him further

"Gods Seto...if ya are gonna do that, just do it!" Jou moaned as the brunet flicked open the pants front. With his pants slightly opened, Jou's treasured item began to emerge from the freed pants as Seto looked at it in awe. Beautiful coral pink tip, and at least 2 inches in diameter, his cock was a dream come true for Seto. Pushing the blond back onto the seat, he leaned over him and licked the tip of him, but keeping his eyes on Jou, wanting...needing to see his reactions. His shirt had slightly risen, so Seto could see the bottom half of his chest, where he could see that he was lean and lightly toned. He was also slightly arching with need. Seeing his wanton mate starting to vibrate with need for him he smiled as he relaxed his throat and very slowly took the bulbous cock into his mouth, realizing upon tasting his mate for the first time, he just discovered his new favourite flavour, and took him as deep as he could into his mouth, still watching his mate claw the walls of the car, in repressed desire.

"Gods...so...good...fuck...take...me...fuck...gods...faster...FASTER!!" Jou started chanting as Seto was moving too slow for him. He was already on the brink from tasting Seto before, but now, he was trying so hard not to start screaming. Still aware of where he was and that there was only a small sheet of glass that separated them between complete embarrassment and complete ecstasy, he knew he was going to lose this battle so very soon. He had wanted Seto for too long not to be able to resist this Siren's call for his mate.

So lost in the feelings that he didn't notice Seto pulling his pants down his legs further, and lifting his legs to remove them from his legs. Successfully removing them, he let go of his lover's penis and moved his mouth down the body. Slowly sucking as he went further down, reaching the entrance that he should have tasted 5 years ago. Slowly, but surely he licked it softly, and heard his mate begin to keen. He looked up and saw him grasping the plastic handle and his back was arched, his head thrashing. Seeing his weeping cock, Seto used his hand and gently lubricated the tips of his fingers with the pre-cum that was flowing in rivulets down the long and thick phallus. Feeling his fingers now very wet, and with his entrance already contracting, wanting the deeper penetration, he slowly pushed a finger inside his lover and watched as his soul mate started to unravel. Weeping from happiness and stress, Jou's hips began bucking wildly against him, as Seto added a second finger, his long fingers looking for the magic button inside his lover. Leaning back up slightly, still moving his fingers furiously inside the blond, he took the cock back into his mouth and at that present second he found it, and his mouth was filled with great amount of cream from Jou as he lost his battle and screamed at the top of his lungs and Seto added a third finger stretching him further for what he wanted so desperately to do. Especially seeing his so incredibly responsive and sensitive mate. He was already completely hard again, and he could feel the moisture against his boxers, so he knew that he was more then ready to impale him.

"Jou...please...please..." Seto begged, already removing the button from his pants, to give his penis some relief. His other hand was still inside the blond, stroking him in various strokes of fast and slow, twisting as he moved

"Not...here..." Jou said, still squirming needing further penetration.

"Need you...gods...you feel so fantastic...I have to have you..." Seto sobbed, his own cock so hard that it was getting very painful

"Are...we...there...yet..." Jou panted, his own body priming for release again

"Don't know..." Seto said, his own breathing ragged, as he reached blindly for the intercom. Finding it, he slapped it and barked "Where are we."

"Right now Mister Kaiba, we are outside of the hotel. I thought that you and the blond might want some privacy, so I am here with Mister Albert." the driver said, a smirk within his voice.

"We will be out in a minute." Seto said gruffly, struggling to tuck in his straining cock back into his pants, as Jou attempted to calm his breathing long enough to sit up. He was so keyyed up from the emotions as well has his own near surrender that he wanted to start crying. Seto then passed him his pants that Jou growled and grabbed, still now completely embarrassed at losing control like that.

"Jou...I love you. If you grace me with tonight I won't regret that gift, but I did promise myself to you. Don't feel embarrassed. Okay" Seto said as he watched the blond still crying from his overloaded emotions

"I knew getting close to you would be a bad idea..." Jou whispered, mostly to himself, but Seto heard it.

"Don't regret this. Don't you dare." Seto said harshly, bringing the blond close to him, comforting him yet showing his dominance

"I knew I might react like that when I got near ya, but I still had hoped I might have more control" Jou said from Seto's chest, smelling the musky smell of arousal that Seto was still under

"It's nice to see that you don't have any when it comes to me Jou. Come on, there is someone I want you to meet." Seto said as he lifted Jou's face and saw that he was still crying.

"Now now, none of that. Or I will start calling you a woman." Seto said in jest. Unfortunately for Seto's solar plexus, Jou didn't take it as a joke

Whipping open the door, and not caring who was outside he yelled at him "Fuck you, ya jerk!" and began to walk off.

He didn't get far as a tall brunet grabbed him and then threw him over his shoulder as the amused elderly man smiled as the said sack of blond was cursing and swearing at said brunet.

"I see you found your own herbal remedy. I shall see you tomorrow. And don't worry, I have everything...and I mean everything taken care of for you up there. Ta ta children." Albert said as he got into the limo and the driver began to pull away.

"That rat bastard...codgy ole fool" Seto said shaking his head at his friend. He knew that Jou was there, and he would guess that there were be plenty of food and lubrication upstairs.

"Ya wanna put me down now? Or should I just molest your ass from here?" Jou said, and making good on his threat, he slipped his hand down the backside of Seto's pants, that were barely done up from their impromptu lovemaking in the limo

"Little pervert..." Seto said, humour lacing his voice, which the blond caught and chuckled against Seto's back. Slowly he lowered the blond and stepped back from him, to get the keycard to the room that Albert had set up for him. They had informed him that the room was already ready for his 'meeting' and that the do not disturb had been in place. They also informed him, on the sly that the room was soundproof. Of which Seto smirked as the hotel worker had a small grin on his face glancing at the blond.

"Ready to go?" Seto said as he walked toward the elevators that would take them upstairs. Jou once again, kept himself away from Seto, and this time Seto agreed to it silently


	5. Chapter 5

As they exited the elevator, they slowly; almost hesitantly walked to the room. The last floor that they were on, was a small one, with only two doors, one located at one end, and the other at the opposite side. As they approached their door, Seto's hand shook as he attempted to slide the keycard through the slot of the door. Jou then placed his hand onto his and looked up at the tall brunet.

"Seto relax. We have all night. In fact I'm hungry and I want some food. Snacking on you is great, but it doesn't fill the stomach." Jou said in jest, which seemed to relax the CEO. He then steadied his hand and slide the card and when hit beeped it opened the door. Inside the room was beautiful shades of pink and coral with white all around it. Right at the entry way was a collection of sofa's and large chairs all in a light salmon pink colour and the fabric looked like it was suede. As Jou sat down in one of them, he found it wasn't but a kind of expensive silk that looked like suede. The floor carpet was a pure snow white that was not exactly shag but definitely not hard fabric. Off the the side Jou then saw the food layout, and walked over to it. Seeing a collection of salads, and broken chicken he gathered some of this and added the chicken to the salad. Grabbing as well one of the Perrier drinks he brought it over to the sofa and sat down to eat. Seto joined him, though instead of a leaf salad, he grabbed one of the seafood salads and a orange juice bottle. As they both sat down, they did not look at each other but focused on their food.

Finishing their salads, they walked back with their dirty plates and found that off to the side was a section of hot foods, being kept warm by a gas hotplate, that seemed to be on a timer. From what it looked like when they wanted to they could reheat the food with it, which was very thoughtful of them, which meant that they did not have to disturb them at all.

Opening the compartment Jou could see a collection of small foods like Empanadas and asian-style flank steak on small baguettes. On the side were rosemary green beans and stuffed mushrooms and peppers. All in all, it was a great feast, and most of it would be fine cold as well. Both of them grabbed this and then poured some of the tea that was on the side and headed out onto the balcony that was facing the western sun. Both of them were still silent, wanting to just savour the closeness that they had and not allow their hormones again to take over. Jou walked back over as he finished his dinner early and saw some of his favourite snacking foods, something he even made - cinnamon-sugar apple rings, dripping with honey and maple syrup that he got imported from his cousin in Canada. Finding some of that there, he smiled. 'That old man did his research' he thought to himself as he grabbed the honey and the maple syrup and joined Seto on the balcony.

"What did you find in there?" Seto said about the small tray that the blond chef was carrying

"My favourite dessert, ever. Yure guy knows his business. Is he the one that made you come out of your shell?" Jou asked sitting down on the small lounge chair with the dessert tray across his lap, drizzling the dessert across the apples. Seto was watching fascinated as the hentai blond caught his look, and decided to have some fun.

Picking up one of them, he lifted one of them high above his head and opened his mouth wide. Slowly and sensually he lowered the apple rings, the maple syrup dripping along the edges of his mouth and a long drizzle of the honey landing in his mouth. Taking a bite of apple, he could hear his lover groan, as he was avidly watching him. As the treat landed in his mouth, he closed his eyes savouring the tastes of the honey, cinnamon and maple syrup...with still a hint of Seto in his mouth. Grinning at that thought, of a more direct manner he saw Seto looking at him like he was the next dessert that he planned on eating. Having more evil thoughts of beautiful torture, he took one of his fingers into his mouth and began to suck on them, taking the sugar off of them and smacking his lips as he gently scraped and licked his fingers clean of the syrupy sugary treat. After successfully turning Seto on, and completely distracting him he looked at Seto in complete hunger and asked

"Ya didn't answer my question...were you distracted by something?"

"Bastard..." Seto growled as he jumped onto the blond, sending the dessert sliding successfully to the floor, without spilling a drop and began kissing him furiously. Jou met each kiss eagerly lapping up the attention that the brunet was giving him. Feeling the CEO's desire for him, grind into his own, he knew he was going to have to make a decision. Did he want to allow him to top or was he going to try to top his Dragon.

Slowly kissing his neck, Seto moved his hand around the edges of the shirt, sliding his finger inside the top of the jersey top. Using his tongue he slowly licked along the edge of the apricot coloured skin, taking a sweet honey scent and a musky aroma that was distinctly Jou. Moaning slightly against the skin, the taste intoxicating to the icy brunet, he could feel the blond's blunt nails run through his hair, and he could feel his right leg begin to lift, wanting to wrap the CEO around him.

"Let's take this inside, otherwise we might give some voyeurs a show." Seto murmured against the blond's ear, nibbling on the delectable treat.

"We need to talk first." Jou said, his voice hitching with unrepressed desire

"Talk later. I am not going to be denied for a third time." Seto said picking up the blond, bridal-style and carried him towards the bedroom. Kicking the door closed they then both got a good look at the room and both of them were in awe. There were lighted candles all around the bed and on the side of the bed was a tray of various lubricants and sweet items like chocolate sauce, honey, and caramel sauce. As Seto set Jou down he glanced down at the blond and saw him beet red.

"Wow..." Seto said as he moved off to the side, slowly undoing the buttons of his shirt. Opening it up, he untucked the shirttails from the pleated pants and turned back towards Jou.

"Seto, we really do need to talk." Jou said, as he knew he was losing a battle between his libedeo and his heart and mind.

"And I told you, I want you. I need you so badly Jou. Heal me...warm me...fill me with love. We can take care of the rest later." Seto said coming over to the blond, standing so close that he could see every fleck of gold within his honey gold eyes. And he could see that the soul was just waiting for its feast. Seeing the blond's breath hitch, he slowly stroked his finger down the neck again.

"I want to see you. Please..." Seto begged him, needing to see the promise of the hard-toned body that he had been feeling

"Can I trust you again...I don't know if I could survive again without you." Jou said, tears in his eyes again remembering the torment that he had gone through before

"I barely survived without you, and I didn't have the help of a Pharaoh cloaking my mind. I won't ever do that to you again. We BOTH won't survive an afterwards. Tonight we are going to heal. So please...please let me see you." Seto said sliding his hands along the edges of Jou's shirt, slightly tugging, but looking into his eyes.

"Don't hurt me..." Jou said quietly and nodded in assent.

"Never...never again Jou...Katsuya. I love you. I want you. I need you." Seto promised him as he began to slowly lift up his shirt, exposing the chest of the blond. As he slowly lifted the shirt, he used his hands to lightly touch the silkened body, ghosting over Jou's nipples as he lifted the shirt off of him. Throwing the shirt aside, he looked at him and felt humbled and loved, at the look that the blond was giving him. Smiling, he touched him slowly now seeing his beautiful body and felt awe. He was so toned, yet looked so soft. And then discovered that his cock was not the only thing sensitive, as he touched his nipples and felt the boy arch and gasp at the contact.

"By the gods are we going to have fun!" Seto said huskily, so in awe of his responsive mate. Leaning down he took one of his lightly coralled nipples surrounded by soft pink areolea into his mouth and heard Jou's cry of both surprise and shock. Lightly swirling his tongue along the small nipple, tasting purely Jou, he began suckling it, as his hands moved down his front, and as Jou was distracted, he flicked open his pants and slowly let them fall down to the floor along with his drawstring boxers. Opening his own pants, and slipping his boxers down, he stepped out of them, as he moved to the other nipple hearing Jou cry out again, as he gently, but firmly nipped at it. Moving closer to the blond, he began to lift one of his legs around Seto's waist, of which Jou raised his arms to Seto's neck and lifted his second leg and wrapped it as well. It was then that Jou discovered that his devious mate had made them both naked, as he could feel the hard rock desire of him against his own member

"Gods Seto..." Jou said slightly grinding against him, the banked fires from the Limo flaring back to life

"Yes, that's it Jou...ride me..." Seto moaned into his ear, as he carried him to the bed. Laying him down, he grabbed one of the bottles and looked at the blond.

"Jou...I know you said you didn't want me to take you, so how do you want to do this." Seto said suppressing all his own desires, and needing to know the answer. Right now he was so turned on that it was only a small thread of restraint that was stopping him from burying himself deep into the blond and healing both their hearts and mending their souls.

"Seto...I don't know anymore...I am so confused. All I know is I want you." Jou said nearly sobbing from need. His body currently felt like one great big nerve ending, and he didn't know what he wanted anymore. All he knew is that he needed Seto. Curling onto his side, he began sobbing from the emotions of his raw soul.

"Then let me take care of it." Seto said deciding for him. Turning him back onto his back, he leaned up and placed a kiss onto his phallus, as Jou cried out. Slowly, to not allow himself give into the temptation, he took Jou into his mouth, lightly sucking on him, stroking him to rock hard proportions. Feeling the blond's hands now around his head, guiding him and being quite vocal about his pleasure he could feel his impending release.

Stopping for a minute, he sat back and looked at his lover. Coming above him, he witnessed the trembling of the blond, his heart racing as Seto touched his pulse at the side of his neck. Now above him, he smiled down at him and whispered "I Love You" and then impaled himself onto the blond's cock as Jou screamed in release, tears streaming down his face. Seto himself was weeping as well, from both pain of no preparation, and joy from being joined to his soul mate. Jou was still hard inside him, still so sensitive from the two blow jobs so he slowly moved up and down on him, as Jou reached for Seto's hands. As they met, it felt like electricity raged through their bodies and Jou began blindly bucking upwards as Seto struggled to stay inside.

"Katsuya?" Seto asked, worried yet elated over his responsive mate

"More...need more...Seto help me!" Jou screamed his release again inside the brunet, but Seto could feel that he was still hard, and getting harder still.

"Okay Katsu." Seto said getting off of the blond, and moving himself between his thighs. At that movement, Jou eagerly spread his legs, giving him greater access, though Jou was too far out of it to understand what he was doing. All that Jou understood was that the pressure was killing him, and he needed more. And only Seto could heal him.

Leaning down Seto looked at the blond, his legs scissoring up and down, and his arms clawing the pillow above his head. He looked so wanton and expressive that the tiny thread that was on Seto's control was now so stretched that it would not take much more to break it. Slowly but surely, Seto softly began to stroke the outer edges of Jou's ass hole. As he did, he could feel it opening and closing, his body clenching with want and need. His own body was crying out for what Jou's body was dying for, and he wanted so much to give it to him. But he did not want to lose the small amount of trust that he had shown him. Jou had specifically said that he could not take up until he could trust him completely.

"Jou, I can see you want me, but you said no. So please...please let me in." Seto said looking at Jou as he had his eyes closed and his head was thrashing from the small sensations that Seto was still giving him, lightly touching his cock in a slow teasing manner. Jou's cock was still weeping his pre-cum and he was so hot to the touch

"Yes...please...yes...gods..." Jou moaned as Seto entered a finger inside the blond. He was still slightly moist from the limo, but from a clear liquid that was emanating from him. Moving slightly he did not feel the boy giving him any resistance and took a chance and added a second finger. Jou began writhing and moaning incoherent things as Seto sought his prostate. His legs were still scissoring, though he hadn't begun to try to wrap his legs around him yet, though his foot had been moving back and forth along the bed and his back.

"Is that a Yes Katsu. Can I take us to heaven?" Seto asked again, as he added a third finger and hit his prostate hard

"FUCK ME SETO!!" Jou screamed at he came a third time and at that Seto's tentative hold on his control was gone and he grabbed Jou's legs and placed them around his neck and slammed hard into the virgin hole of his soul mate, earning another scream from the blond.

"Gods Katsu...fuck...you feel so good..." Seto moaned as the tight, volcano heat inside the blond was driving him insane with lust. He still hadn't moved yet, the shock of being finally inside him brought back some of the control, but not much

"MOVE GOD DAMMIT!" Jou screamed and at that slammed himself down onto Seto's cock, earning a small scream from the icy brunet

"You asked for it..." Seto promised and pulled himself back from the wanton blond and slammed back into him hard. Jou screamed again, a primal sound ripping from his throat as he squeezed his legs tighter around Seto's neck, which in turn squeezed Seto inside making the tall man groan from pleasure. "You feel so good Katsuya, I was such a fool 5 years ago. We could have had this then...we could have..." Seto whispered to Jou, who even in his passion filled haze heard him and attempted to focus his eyes onto the brunet.

"I love you Seto. And yes, we could have. Even that day in the shower. I was ready then, just as I am ready now. Take me..take me to heaven, show me that you are the mate I deserve. Show me you are my DRAGON!" Jou said softly but with feeling behind it.

"PUPPY!!" Seto screamed as the last bit of any restraint, any control left Seto and he pulled Jou's legs down and then threw them over his head and began furiously pounding into the blond, grunting and moaning, almost in a scream

"Yes...Yes...YES!!" Jou screamed as he came again for the 4rd time, clamping hard down onto Seto.

"KATSUYA!!" Seto screamed as well cumming deep inside the blond as he was still massaging the cock inside him as the aftershocks of their soul shattering orgasms still reverberated within both of them.

Slowly...tentatively...Seto began to slightly relax and released his hold on Jou's legs. He then saw the massive bruises that were going to show soon on where he was holding him so hard. Leaning over, he gently kissed the bruises that were beginning to form. This earned a sob from Jou at the tender aftercare that he was giving him. Seto smiled at that, seeing that his love was going to be one hell of an emotional roller coaster. He couldn't wait for it.

Finally, with each of his ten finger bruises all kissed better, he withdrew from the blond, his deposit following him in a steady stream of white cream. He could also see that his lover was also still bleeding a bit from his rough virgin taking. Laying on his side, Jou moved himself over to the side his leg wrapping intimately against Seto, both their hearts still racing.

"Do you feel it Seto.." Jou said, his voice very hoarse from the screaming

"Yes.." Seto answered, about the feeling of awe and joy that he was feeling from the afterglow.

"We are gonna be good?" Jou asked, still unsure if he should have acquiesced and feeling very embarrassed about how wanton he had been

"Yes Jou...Katsu. We are gonna be good. You gave me the greatest gift you could ever have given me. You gave me your soul. I still am feeling your gift right now. You are so warm and full of love Katsu." Seto said of the feeling that he was having. It was strange to him, but he could feel that when they came, they exchanged souls. He could feel that Jou's was ebbing from the feelings, like it was returning to his body, and he could feel the icy return of his, but it was not as cold as before. More like those days at the beginning of spring. No snow but ground still frozen. He wondered how many times they had to make love before he could feel his soul shine with warmth. He looked forward to finding out.

"And yours is fucking cold. Damn! How the hell did you survive with that! It's like being in a god damnned freezer!" Jou joked slightly, though Seto knew that it was the truth.

"Because I didn't have you." Seto said simply. And then kissed his forehead softly as they both began to drift off to a light slumber, both too exhausted to keep their eyes open any longer.


	6. Chapter 6

So this is the last chapter - I hoped you all enjoyed it!

I am still thinking of ideas for Diamond, which I will most likely get started on in September. Haven't decided if I am going to pick it up immediately after or in August, when Yugi is going to have the baby, or later and having the birth as a flashback. Ideas are always welcome so feel free to let me know

* * *

As they woke later Seto could see that darkness had fallen and the candles that had been lit were gone. Narrowing his eyes, he untangled himself gently from his blond puppy who was lightly snoring. Filing away that he was going to tease him later about that, he came over to the side of the bed and grabbed his boxer shorts that were now folded and on the side. Along side the other neatly folded pile of Jou's clothing. Looking back over at his new lover he could see that a blanket, that had NOT been there earlier was over the blond, covering his assets. Though he could see the bruising would be a beautifully mottled royal purple by tomorrow. But he wouldn't have it any other way. As he went into the bathroom he could see that the candles were there now, and a bath had been drawn. Sticking his hand inside, he found it still very hot, giving evidence that the person that had straightened their clothing had been in there, and had to have just left the room.

Coming back into the room he could see that Jou looked like he was searching for something, or someone. Going over to his side, he placed his knee on to the bed and leaned down and kissed him between his shoulder blades. Jou then leaned back with his hand and gave his side a squeeze.

"Evenin' Dragon." he mumbled, his voice still gravely from the previous exercise.

"Good evening. Do you want to go wash up. Apparently someone ran us a bath." Seto said with a touch of humour in his voice at Albert's thoughtfulness

"Yeah, that would be good. Though I am a bit sore." Jou said as he attempted to move out of the bed, only to grimace more

"I am sorry that I wasn't gentle with you. But in all fairness, you were not giving me much of a choice." Seto said with a smile

"I know. It's kinda embarrassing. I still can't believe I was behaving like that. Me...street thug and all that. Behaving like a damn bitch in heat." Jou said quietly yet with a touch of awe and regret as well in his voice

"Stop that. Right now. I don't care how you behave in our bed. I love you. All of you. Now stop degrating yourself or I will slap you." Seto said slightly harshly as he walked out of the bedroom and back into the bathroom

"Seto..." Jou said as he lowered his head slightly. His emotions were still at an all time high, but he was still trying to sort out everything within his mind. Now that he had given him his virginity, where did that leave them. He also remembered his promise. The one to Yugi. Knowing that if Jou and Seto were now together, Yugi would be preparing. Closing his eyes at the reminder that his best friend was going to be committing suicide tonight, he went into the bathroom, knowing tears were flowing down his face

"Seto, we can't stay here. We need to go to my apartment soon." Jou said as he got into the bathtub, only to grab the washcloth and quickly clean himself.

"What do you mean we can't stay here? Do you need to be somewhere more important?" Seto said, a cold sneer in his voice beginning to form

Jou then looked at him in amazement and wonder. Then realized he didn't know why. Jou closed his eyes, trying to will the tears to not fall but feeling the moisture there, he knew he was going to be losing the battle

"Yugi said he told you about him and Atem, right?" Jou said as he stood up, after cleaning up the dried cum that had been all over his body

"Yes...what does this have to do with you wanting to leave me." Seto said hurt that his puppy was so eager to leave his presence and not stay with him

"Seto. Please. I love you. I am _**NEVER**_ going to leave you. But we can't stay here. I made a promise to Yugi, and now that it has been fulfilled...we have to go." Jou said, not wanting to say the words...the final words

"Then why do you want to leave me." Seto said standing up out of the tub, as Jou looked at him with hunger. Jou had not gotten a really good look at him, and now seeing him wet and dripping, not to mention hard as a rock made him feel worse. But if he did not go now, he would miss his last chance to say goodbye to Yugi.

"Seto, I will explain when we get there. Please! Please trust me." Jou said as he walked out of the bathroom and began getting his clothes back on. Finding Seto's cell on top of his pants, he grabbed it and called his house phone.

‹‹Moshi, Moshi! ›› Yugi answered

‹‹Yug', I'm heading home now. You _**WAIT**_ for me. ›› Jou said and snapped the sleek looking Prada cellphone. Fortunately he had played with one before as the phone had no buttons, so he knew how to dial his house.

"Why did you just call Yugi?" Seto said as he picked up the phone and called his limo driver. He then placed a call downstairs to let them know that they were going to be heading out for a few hours but will be returning later. He then got himself dressed, as Jou began to get his shoes on, already fully dressed

"Set, do you trust me?" Jou said getting tired of him asking, as they headed out of the room and towards the elevator

"Yes." Seto said wholeheartedly as they entered the elevator

"Then shut up." Jou said harshly as they exited the elevator and then the building into the waiting limo. Jou gave the driver instructions to his home and they sat silently in the limo as they drove through the busy streets of Domino

As the car moved, Seto looked at the profile of his puppy. The tears still were flowing down his face and the look on his face was very sad. "Pup...what is wrong. Why are we rushing." Seto asked softly

"Yug'. He's gonna leave me tonight. He made me a promise to wait until you and I were togetha before going to Atem." Jou said softly

"But Atem is dead. Yugi said so." Seto said and then it dawned on him. "He's going to kill himself. He's committing suicide and you are letting him." Seto said in horror

"Yes. I made him promise to stay with me. Or he would have killed himself after Atem left. But it was good that we did. Atem gave us the rites to do it proper-like. So yes he is going to kill himself, but with the ritual he won't be damned." Jou said as he could see that they had finally reached his street. As he saw the small house come into view, he got himself ready to jump out. With the car now rolling to the curb, Jou didn't wait for it to completely stop and opened the door and rushed out, flying up the stairs, Seto right on his heels. Coming to the door, Jou wrenched it open and ran into the living room, to find Yugi already in his robes, the cell phone beside him and the ritual circle already complete.

"Yug' Ya know you aren't supposed to have that cell near ya." Jou said remembering what they had learned together about the rituals

"I know Jou, but as the circle was done, I could not allow anything to pass between. Osiris will forgive me for it. It was to call you. But the battery has been removed since you called. It is not emitting any kind of charge now. I am ready now." Yugi said quietly as the incense that had been lit burned within the home, enveloping it with a soft vanilla and sandalwood smell, lulling Seto. He then watched his soul mate don the other white robe that had been on the chair, removing his clothing from underneath the robe.

"Yugi, what exactly do you want me do?" Seto said confused but feeling like this was something he remembered

"Seto, you know what to do. You were in the memory world too. Atem told me so. You saw your other self, and you saw what he was. Draw upon his powers and bring them into yourself. Help me go to your Pharaoh. Send me home." Yugi said in almost a trance like state

"I shall try." Seto said unconsciously adding 'My Queen' as he closed his eyes and reached within himself. Feeling the tug of his powers, as the High Priest of Atem, he opened them as Jou caught the love of his life's eyes glowing.

"Set?" Jou said to him as he watched Seto, almost in a trance-like movement began to weave a spell that fell forth from his lips

"He's sending me to Atem" Yugi said tears flowing as he could already feel his soul begin to leave his body. Closing his eyes he laid his hands upwards onto his bended knees, as he was in the lotus position, which was his legs crossed.

"I love you Yug' Always and forever." Jou said as he lifted one of the ceremonial incense burners that they had created for this, and began to walk around the circle, enveloping the circle with the essence of the incense

"We will see each other again. You both are Osiris followers. I look forward to seeing you. I love you both, very much." Yugi said as he closed his eyes one final time as his soul left his body and raced to the land of the dead.

As it arrived, as a shining orb, a young man, with hair of the rising sun, held it close to him. Feeling the warmth of it, he leaned down and kissed the orb softly. It then began to manifest itself into Yugi and his first memory of the land of the dead was being kissed by his beloved Atem.

_**The End.**_


End file.
